yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Schalicto
Archive Just cleaning stuff up. Archive Yo-Yo Category Page Names There are a few pages you have created that do not match the naming structure of the yo-yo category. In the yo-yo category the pages are named, "Company Name" "Yo-Yo Name" I just moved "The Milk by Paul Yath" to "Paul Yath The Milk" to match our naming scheme. At a quick glance I saw "The Dert by Russell Andert" "The End by Yes, Absolutely" "The Fat Lip by Russell Andert" and "Silk by Eric Wolff." All of these pages need to be renamed to be consistent. Before I change them, I thought I would post a message to get some feedback just to make sure there wasn't a reason for the new naming scheme that I wasn't aware of. --lanceallen 08:51, 20 February 2007 (CST) *Yeah, I've noticed that too. I think there is just something that works with "YoYoJam Matrixx" vs "Matrixx by YoYoJam", however the same is not true for "Eric Wolff Silk", it just doesn't sound good. But I suppose it needs to conform, so we should go ahead and do it. --Josh Parker 11:07, 20 February 2007 (CST) Info boxes I couldn't really follow what was going on in your info box, so I set up a primitive one at Template:Infobox simple. You can check it out at the Sandbox. It's only a start, but it works. What do you think of it so far? --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:55, 16 June 2006 (PDT) *Yeah, that's pretty much what I was trying to do! Rock on! --Josh Parker 06:42, 16 June 2006 (PDT) Mediawiki security updates There are some security updates for the server. http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki. We're on 1.5.6 and 1.5.8 is out, although ideally we'd upgrade to 1.6.6 to get a few new features. If I had full run of the server I could learn how to do this, but it's not an issue. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:46, 25 May 2006 (PDT) Security Did you get my email? I feel YYW needs to get security updates soon and I can't update it myself. *Yeah, I'll get on Derek, he is the one that can make that happen. --Josh Parker 16:16, 27 August 2006 (PDT) Messed up characters *Is it my PC or are pages like this one: YoYoFactory FAST 401k Espionage Edition#Review appearing with a load of $%& type characters in them? --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:13, 16 November 2006 (UTC) **No, it's weirded up. I don't think anything is missing, I just think those are extra charecters, so cleaning it up won't be as bad as I could be. --Josh Parker 21:41, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Donations Do you think it's still appropriate to have a donation link to Derek if he's no longer really involved with hosting the wiki? --Wilfred (talk| ) 18:58, 12 December 2006 (UTC) *LOL! You're totally right! I don't really know how to get rid of that. --Josh Parker 22:33, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Seth Peterson cont After you reverting Tyler..'s edits he's done them again. Just to let you know, I'll let you decide how to deal with it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 22:00, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Contest Categories Hi Josh, I made a lot of improvements to the US_Massachusetts_State_Contest page and just realized all the edits would fall under the "best edit" category because the existing page was a short page of approximately 2 lines. If you check out the diff from 1st and last edit you will see what I mean. Any possibility this could fall under "best new article" so I can be in the running for the peak? Thanks.JScruffy 16:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Hey Scruffy, thanks for your comments. I gotta sit hard and fast with the rules or else all hell will break loose. I have got hundreds of new pages to track and thousands of edits. The three prizes are all fantastic so don't be discouraged. Good luck! --Josh Parker 03:01, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Fixing the wiki Thanks for getting us back up. Out of curiosity, what was wrong? --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:24, 16 February 2007 (CST) *It was the upgrade from 1.8.? to 1.9.2 that broke us. All better now. --Josh Parker 12:35, 16 February 2007 (CST) Input box extension Check it out here: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Inputbox It shouldn't be too hard to do, the install looks very straightforward. It will allow us to create search boxes in articles and (more importantly) we can have a new article box, which will make it easier for newbies to create pages. --Wilfred (talk| ) 15:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) *Done and done. Cheers --Josh Parker 19:53, 16 February 2007 (CST) Knackered images Two of the images you've uploaded are misbehaving. Go here and click desc next to numbers 60 and 61 (the texas lemmings pics). It throws an error - any ideas why? Another upgrade (-: ? --Wilfred (talk| ) 15:12, 22 February 2007 (CST) *Yes, I've noticed that. I'm not sure what gives, but I think the files are too large for the database. I'm not sure how to fix it. --Josh Parker 15:18, 22 February 2007 (CST) **HAHAHAHA! I tricked it into deleting the images. I was sweating bullets there for a moment. --Josh Parker 15:26, 22 February 2007 (CST) Origin of YYW logo Do you remember our old logo? I thought it was just some random drawing someone did but there's a store that uses it! http://www.yoboy.com.au/index.htm so now I'm wondering whether our old logo was stolen from there, or what. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:01, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ** The old image was taken from Sam Brown at Exploding Dog, it can be found here. http://www.explodingdog.com/november15/myyoyo.html And it was not really ours to begin with. --Josh Parker 13:17, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Duncan letters I'm going to upload the various letters/emails sent to and from Duncan to describe what has happened on the Duncan article. However, on two of the letters your address and phone number are visible. I know you uploaded them on your blog but do you want me to blur those details out? --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:37, 10 June 2007 (CDT) *I've never been worried about people knowing my address or phone number. But you can if it makes you feel better :) --Josh Parker 10:45, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Hit by spam today *Had some spam today, my first opportunity to use my blocking powers :-s. Looking at our I see someone has been blocked simply because they use the same IP as a spammer, although they never edited a page. In the future should we block IPs from spammers or just usernames? --Wilfred (talk| ) 04:09, 11 June 2007 (CDT) **Update: Don't click "automatically block the last IP used by this user and subsequent" because the IPs can be shared and a legit user (masteryo) got stung by this. **Also, I'm thinking maybe we should introduce a captcha because I think some of the spam is just done by bots. What do you think? --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:32, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ***I hate captchas. They are the most infuriating thing ever. I don't think the spam is at an unmanageable level. --Josh Parker 20:27, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Welcome! So welcome to Wikia! It's great to have you here. If you need any help, the best places are the Central Forums or the IRC channel. Or just ask me, or one of the others on the Community Team. All the best with the wiki! -- sannse (talk) 10:41, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Steve Duffel? Who is the canadian chap you've created an article for? Is he a well known yo-yoer? Also, sorry I didn't get around to making the competition page in time. I'll set up a template for it though to help us keep track of it. --Wilfred 21:19, 6 September 2007 (UTC) *Steve Buffel ownes Saturn Precision Yo-Yos. He's a cool guy, you probably met him at worlds. --Schalicto 21:32, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Notability of people We have 211 articles on yo-yoers here. The question is how many belong here? I reckon about a third are 'yo-yo autobiographies' and some of them see no edits or interest from anyone else. For example, we have the Link Starbureiy page. I'm not convinced he's notable, since googling 'Link Starbureiy yo-yo' only turns up the page here and some weird stuff. I'm reluctant to delete the page since I don't want to discourage editors. What are your thoughts? --Wilfred 22:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi Josh, Welcome back! It will be nice to see you around again. Let me introduce myself I’m Rick and am relatively new here but I’ve been having fun making contributions when time allows. If there is anything I can do to help or that you feel would be good to work on please let me know.-- MadYoer (Talk) 01:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Lumar Alterations Hi , I just joined and am a complete noob to all this. Anyway, I got carried away before noting my first email message and the focus on guidelines. I have edited the Lumar YoYo section. I noted that the Lumar Beginners 33, detailed the "Junior Express" version and so moved that to the correct link however, I can't and probably shouldn't move the depicted photo. It represents a "Junior Express" and so should be shunted to the other link (Beginners Junior Express). I figure this is something for the top brass to deal with. I have added the correct details and photos to the original "Lumar Beginners 33" section. Sorry if I have inconvenienced you, I just got a little excited I guess. Many Thanks! Chewzlife 22:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) chewzlife Vulgar Edits Had some nasty edits on the X-ConVict page by this user 72.150.237.29 thought I would bring it to your attention. ʍɪ₭Ꭵṯṭʏ 22:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Josh! My name is Brittany and I am the Recreation Director at a Day Center for Old adult with dementia in Mpls. Since June 10th is National Yo-yo day I was thinking it would be fun to bring someone in to show the participants some fun tricks! I think it would be cool to try something new and give the participants a fun memory! let me know what you think;) My office phone # is 612-548-5835 and my email is brittany.riester@state.mn.us. Even if you could hook me up with another yo-yo enthusiast that could help me out that would be great! Thanks and I hope you are having a great day!! 14:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) 14:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC)